


battle symphony

by stardustsx



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Angst, Dark Character, Dark Thoughts, F/M, Love, Not Canon Compliant, Pain, Very angst, idk i like it, it hurt to write tho, miraculous angst, why am i even doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustsx/pseuds/stardustsx
Summary: When Hawkmoth akumatizes Lila Rossi again, she decides that she has to end it all, that she has to help Hawkmoth win now. Real Chat Noir is nowhere to be seen?It could only help her.And it did.





	battle symphony

**Author's Note:**

> SO I hope you will like it you guys, it's angsty but still!
> 
> have a good read!

Second fight with Dark Owl wasn't as easy as the first one. He seemed so much better prepared, so much more confident. As always, with Chat Noir they were like one person, they fought like they had one mind, one body, but... something was off. Something was going on. Dark Owl seemed like he was sure that he'll win.

Ladybug was too busy with fighting off his flying bots to notice sharp knives floating right at her back. Fortunately, Chat Noir noticed them and pursued to destroy them with his stick.

But then...

 _Then Chat Noir, with a growl full of hate, jumped on Dark Owl who, with a wide smile, stabbed him exactly in his stomach_.

_Dotted superhero couldn't even make the smallest move._

"This is the end, pseudo superheroes. You're done," he laughed shortly. He ho-hooed and disappeared just like that.

"Fast, My Lady, we have to..." Chat Noir haven't got any strength to even stand. He's fallen to his knees. And not long after that he laid on his back, powerless.

_And a pool of blood beneath him was only getting bigger._

Ladybug screamed. As soon as she could, she ran to him, squatted on his side. She caught his arms.  _It couldn't be real, it couldn't be..._

"No! Chat Noir, no, please, hold on! You can't di... you can't..." Ladybug's voice cracked. Her head went down, tears were coming from beneath her lids. Why... it was so not him. He never,  _never_  attacked akumatised people like that, he always told her that. Why so... why did he just changed his mind like that? Why did he attack Dark Owl?

"Shhh, My Lady... it's better that it's happening right now, when I'm with you, than if I was all alone." Chat Noir smiled weakly. He kissed Ladybug's hand softly.

_And it was the last thing he's ever done._

Ladybug wasn't hiding her tears. She let them flow, she wasn't even able to stop them. Why... why did her friend, her Chat, her... her  _partner_  had to die?  _Why?!_

She hugged his body harder. Tears were only coming, there were more and more of them. They lost. For the first time they lost the battle, they lost... everything. She could as well surrender now. She shut her lids as hard as she could.

_Ladybug didn't want to even look at it._

_Nothing made sense anymore._

The hero didn't even felt when  _someone_ around her moved, when Chat Noir's body disappeared from her hug. She was too shaken, too terrified to be aware of it. The only thing she felt was pain, mental pain that was destroying her inside.

Ladybug has fallen. A hero, the protector of Paris, protector of Miraculous with the power of creation, has fallen. And she couldn't get up. She doubted that she would ever be just... ready to go from there. To get down from the Eiffel Tower? To leave... to leave body of her friend?  _To just forget about it as if it never happened?_

_It was impossible._

_It's impossible to just forget about Chat Noir. It's impossible to just forget about a friend. It's impossible to just forget about your second half._

And suddenly she... heard a scream? Her own? Someone's else? Or...

"Ladybug!  _Watch out_!"

The voice sounded like Chat Noir, but... _it couldn't be real_. He  _wasn't there anymore_!

"Ladybug! My Lady! An Akuma!"

The girl turned around, trying to somehow swallow her tears.

_Chat Noir, her Chat Noir, her friend was standing there, right behind her._

It wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible, it had to be a joke her mind did to trick her into believing that he was alive and well... she... she saw how the blades stabbed his body, how he bled out right in front of her... It... it...

And suddenly the whole world, her whole body, her whole mind fell into a hole full of darkness and pain. She wasn't seeing the Tower, all she saw was a room, a dark room with hundreds of white butterflies flying in it and a big window on one side. In the middle of it there was he, in his costume.

Hawkmoth was smiling.

" _Hello, Ladybug. I am Hawkmoth and I've got an offer for you_ ," he said.

How was she hearing him? Was it in her mind? Or her ears? She didn't know. The only thing she was sure of was that she felt pain. A pain that was unstoppable, that was like nothing she has felt before.

And suddenly a new voice appeared. From where? How did she hear  _this_? She wasn't sure. It just... came. From around, from everywhere, it was overwhelming.

"Don't listen to him, Bugaboo, focus on me, please,  _please._ "

The new voice wasn't stopping, but it felt like someone's mumbling. Only some words came, only the words she  _knew_  were helping her to focus on them.

Has she screamed? Something has left her mouth, but she wasn't sure what it was. Words? Screams? Cries? She didn't know.

" _No! That stupid cat doesn't know what he talks about. Come to me, Ladybug, and I'll boost your powers of creation. You'll be even more powerful by my side, you'll just have to bring me you and that Chat's Miraculous_ ," Hawkmoth pierced right through the other voice.

These two voices were so familiar but so... so  _strange_ at the same time. Both of them were talking, and she only felt more and more pain. It was consuming her, it was destroying her.

"My Lady. Bugaboo. Please. Don't let him win. I'm here. I'm alive.  _Please._ "

Someone was begging. Who?  _Who was it?_

" _No, Ladybug. He's not here. Let your pain win, let yourself to take that power, to revenge your love_ ," the figure standing in the room was still fighting to win.

_What was his name again?_

She screamed again. And again. And she shut her eyes because nothing,  _nothing was helping._ It was just pain, and pain, and pain, and pain, and it wasn't ending. She could just feel it, she could just let it win.

And suddenly she felt pressure on her body, and suddenly she was able to see something. She was able to feel not only pain. She was able to... live?

Ladybug saw eyes, green eyes that were looking at her, terrified, and she saw black suit.  _A black, cat suit._

_And nothing else, and nothing more, and the whole world just disappeared._

_And her last thought was hoping that she would disappear too._


End file.
